Help and a Date
by It'sawhisper
Summary: After Malfoy helps Hermione out at Slughorn's party  by getting her away from McLaggen, she has to repay him with a date. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione twisted around in her seat, and looked at Ron and Harry playing Exploding Snap. "Stupid boys," she mumbled, before going back to her book.

Ron, hearing her, looked at her and glared. "Hermione, just because your in a horrible mood, due to that McLaggen, doesn't mean you have to take it out on us.

Hermione, aggravated, threw down her book and looked at them. "I wouldn't be ill with you two if you had saved me from him at Slughorn's bloody party! I wouldn't have had to made a deal with Malfoy to get me out of there!"

Harry looked up, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose again. "Malfoy. When is your date with him again?"

"Tonight."

"Better come with me then," said a voice by the Common Room door.

Looking over, her brown eyes wide, Hermione saw Ginny holding a load of boxes and tubes and bottles of makeup. "I am not using that."

Ginny smirked, her red hair swishing as she moved closer to her friend. "Hermione, you will use all of this and more if I deem it necessary. Malfoy is going to wish he never called you those names."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione grabbed half the boxes from her friend and started up the stairs, before turning around and finding Ginny's eyes. "Coming? Before I change my mind?"

Smiling brilliantly at Harry and her brother before bounding up the stairs after Hermione, Ginny thought about the perfect plan her and Blaise had set up.

~?~

In the Slytherin Common Room, the dark room lit only by torches and the fireplace, Malfoy sat on the silver couch, his arm around Pansy, his lips on her cheek, near her ear, whispering words.

"Mate, stop that! You have a date with Granger in less than half an hour. Get your sorry Pureblood butt off that couch and let me help you get ready!"

Turning around, his gray eyes narrowed, his pale skin glowing in the fire, Malfoy looked at his best friend and said, "Blaise, mate, if you don't mind, I was just fooling with that Mudblood. It was a joke, to see if she would actually think that I would waste my time on her dirty self. I payed that Creevy boy to stand outside the pub and take pictures of Granger crying her eyes out for me. Blackmail pictures, you see?"

Blaise walked over to Malfoy and pinched his ear and pulled. "Malfoy, I will use the Body Bind curse on you, so either get your sorry butt of this couch and away from the Pug or I Bind you and levitate you to the dorms."

Sighing, Malfoy snatched his ear away from Blaise and got up. "Well are you coming?"

Blaise smiled and followed Malfoy up the stairs to the dorms, smiling, thinking that his girlfriend was such a genius.

~?~

Disclaimer:::I don't own Harry Potter and never will. The brillant and beautiful J. K. Rowling owns it all.

A/N:: Honest reviews are wanted and encouraged, but if all your going to do is flame this story, don't bother. I know this isn't my best, and it's because I'm a little rusty with the fanfiction. Been a while since I wrote one... Anyway thanks for letting me waste your time and I hope you liked it, even if it was just a tiny bit.


	2. Chapter 2

So here we go again. Thanks for all the reviews I got to the first chapter, and hopefully this one will knock it outta the ballpark!

~?~

Hermione, dressed in a pale green dress that stopped at the knee, turned and looked at Ginny. "Are you sure that THIS is what I'm suppose to wear on a date with Malfoy?"

Ginny raised her eyebrow, her blue eyes twinkling. "Hermione, are you doubting me?"

"No. Of course not Ginny. Never would I." replied her friend sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes, the red-head finished applying a hair solution to Hermione's hair and twisted it into an elegant bun.

"You do realize he just asked me to the pub? I'm going to be way overdressed..."

Ginny turned Hermione to face her. "Let me worry about what you're going to look like, and you worry about what you're going to do and say to Malfoy, okay? Sound like a plan?"

Sighing, Hermione nodded and watched her reflection in the mirror as Ginny fixed her up.

Her skin, already flawless, was brushed with a small tint of pink, her lips, a pale frosty gloss color.

"There. You're done." Ginny said, helping Hermione out of the chair she was sitting in. "Don't fall when you see him. Blaise said something about Malfoy being 'bloody hot'. His words, not mine."

Laughing quietly, Hermione looked down at her feet which were entrapped in three inch heels. "How am I suppose to walk in these things?"

Ginny looked at her friend's feet. "Don't. Get Malfoy to carry you some how."

Hermione looked at her friend and shook her head. "What. Are. You. On?"

Ginny laughed easily and replied, "Nothing other than Pepper Up, Hermione. But we better get going if Draco is suppose to meet you at the stairs."

Hermione, not even noticing that Ginny had called Malfoy by his first name, walked out of the dorms and out of the common room.

~?~

"Are you sure she said that we were suppose to meet by the stairs?" Malfoy asked, his gray eyes studying Blaise.

"Mate, would I ever tell you the wrong thing?" Blaise replied crossing his fingers behind his back, hoping he had remembered the right meeting place Ginny had picked out.

Draco looked down at himself, dressed in a black suit. He felt too dressed up for a date with Granger, a worthless witch.

~?~

Hermione traveled down the stairs carefully, gripping the railing so it would catch her if she tripped. She saw Malfoy at the bottom of the steps, Blaise waiting beside him, keeping conversation light and usless, and not worth rehashing during their time at the pub.

Turning around, Malfoy saw Hermione walk carefully down the stairs, her eyes on him. He wondered what she was thinking, and wondered why she was as dressed as much as he was. He had told her to keep it casual. Muggle clothing. Jeans, a t-shirt. Maybe a tank top.

"Malfoy," she greeted him.

He smirked and took her hand. "Hermione. My pleasure." He pulled her down the last few steps and brought her close. "I think we have been set up... Who told you to dress up?"

Hermione looked down at her dress and then at Malfoy, dressed in his suit. "Ginny... Who told you to dress up?"

"Blaise." he chuckled and looked into her brown eyes. "Blaise and Ginny... Sound familiar?"

Hermione laughed. "Weren't they the ones who locked us in the library a couple years ago?"

Nodding, he laced his fingers through hers and looked at Blaise. "Thanks mate. I'll get you back though."

Blaise nodded, smiling to himself. He watched as the two walked down the stone stairs and dissapeared before saying out loud to himself, "At least I remembered the place..."

~?~?~

A/N: Okay so I know this isn't the best ending, but I wanted it done. And I wanted it done on the last Harry Potter movie release so that way I could explain stuff.

Harry Potter means a lot to a lot of people. Many of you, I don't know, critique fanfictions as if they were suppose to be written exactly as if J.K. Rowling wrote them herself.

Well, they weren't. They are written by these crazy little nutjobs called FANatics... :)

Harry Potter, though he last movie has been released, is not, and never will be over. It will live on, just as all these other timeless classics have.

Strange I know, saying Harry Potter's a classic, but it is. It teaches kids, that we have it lucky. We have parents that love and support us. And we DON'T have to save our world by some crazy physco who's out to kill us... Harry Potter's a coming-of-age story...

I'm not going to try and figure out what was going on in Rowling's mind when she was writing these books. That's for her to know, and for us fans to go crazy trying to guess, but we can all have a stand at making Harry Potter go on. And live through the internet. Through THESE stories.

Harry, Ms. Rowling, kudos on making several million kids, teens, and adults happy and fascinated, You are my role model.

Harry Potter lives on...


End file.
